


Forever Royalty {Fic Version}

by OMsRandomWriter



Series: Forever Royalty [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Anakin Skywalker, BAMF Darth Vader, BAMF Leia Organa, Darth Vader Redemption, F/M, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Jedi Training, Kylo Ren Redemption, Leia Organa-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMsRandomWriter/pseuds/OMsRandomWriter
Summary: May the Force be with you, Carrie Fisher. We will never forget you.Death wasn't new to her. She had seen her planet destroyed, and her friends and fellows die to save the universe. She had felt it rip her father and then husband away from her. Now… now it was time to rewrite the wrongs, and bring the past back to life.MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE LAST JEDI; READ AT OWN RISK





	1. For Carrie

**Author's Note:**

> As the first year without Carrie comes to an end, this story begins. I saw The Last Jedi on the 28th, the first year anniversary, and it inspired me to write this as it confirmed Leia was very strong with the Force.

Her first experience with Death wasn't one she was supposed to remember, but she did.

It was of her birth mother, a woman she would later find out to be Padmé Amidala, former Queen of Naboo and her role model. The memory was short, and broken, but it held enough heartache for her to remember it. There had been another, who held her to his chest as he wept for the both of them.

Her second encounter was in tie for the worst.

Her world, billions of people with no way of knowing… just gone, in a blink of an eye. Vader had held her back as she screamed, the weight of his arm holding her to his chest piece all but grounding her as Tarkin ordered her away. 

The third made a bitter end to the last tie of her mother.

Obi-wan Kenobi, a famed Jedi said to still be living, had been the same man who wept over her mother. He had came to her rescue, and brought along some nerfherder and a farm boy. The Jedi Master had fought til the end, when he saw them boarding the hunk of junk they came in on. His sacrifice ensured their lives, but it burnt deeply as she forced Luke to continue on.

She wasn't present for the fourth time Death affected her. 

She was in the Command as Luke led a final, last ditch attack on the Death Star in attempt it blow it up. Already, the boy had lost his friends and squad leader, and he was being targeted by none other than Darth Vader. And yet, he managed to blow it up, all thanks to the nerfherder. But no, it was the shock wave that affected her. Much like Alderaan, something in her screamed in pain at the loss of life, Imperial or not. Later, she read the casualty report. Over 25,000 men dead due to Luke’s aiming skills.

The fifth didn't really count as a Death, despite what her heart told her as she remembers back on watching her boyfriend being frozen in carbonite.

The sixth was by her own hand.

Jabba, the slimy Hutt, thought she was weak, defenseless, and he was going to make her watch her friends go into a sarlacc pit. When Luke got his lightsabre, she acted and choked the worm, glee filling her as his stubby arms flailed, too short to reach for the chain. Finally, the creature stopped struggling, and a sickening satisfaction filled her.

The seventh time was both easy and hard on her.

Granted, most of the flyers for the Rebellion had perished, Luke had told her of his -- of  _ their _ \-- heritage, and how he could get their father back. She could feel the switch shortly after she felt her brother's dying pains, and a new dying pain filled her. Luke felt sorrow like no other a few minutes both before and after the dying pain vanished. Darth Vader,  scum of the galaxy, was dead. That was easy. Anakin Skywalker,  Jedi General and their father, was dead. That was hard.

The pattern continued this way. Lando, Mon Motha, Biggs and several others.

But there were also good points.

Her marriage, her son’s birth, meeting little Rey and the other younglings.

Then, Death struck again.

It came in the form of her son, Ben, who turned away from the light in hopes of finishing what his grandfather started. Not Anakin, who started the New Republic, but Darth Vader,  who started the end of everything. Ben named himself Kylo Ren and slaughtered all of the younglings and Masters. All but two masters and one youngling. Rey had been taken by Ben to an unknown world, for those two had a strong bond. The other unscathed Jedi Master aside from Luke was a twi’lek who had all but trained Ben.

The First Order was created, and suddenly, it was a fight and rebellion again. She was a General, and generals didn't have time to mourn. 

She reunited with Rey, who had grown into a fine young woman. Incidentally, she had also brought Han back to her. 

Her last interaction with her husband was bitter sweet. He had promised to bring Ben back. They said no other words, choosing to hold one another instead.

His death rippled through the Force painfully, and she could sense the horror and emptiness coming from Ben.

Rey and Chewie came back --  _ alone, no body  _ \-- with Finn in critical condition, and off they went again, having located where her brother was.

Now, as she embraced her wayward twin, she could tell it would be the last time. It wasn’t him; it wasn’t the real Luke. And yet, he was putting all his life force into this projection. He’d die of exertion before Kylo ever got to him.  _ No one is ever truly lost _ … Hadn’t he said the same thing about their father, all those years ago on Endor? She hadn’t believed him then… she felt him kiss her forehead and looked up, brown eyes teary.

Leia was familiar with Death. 

She was familiar with its cold grips, and there was no way she was going to lose her brother to it. The force was strong in her brother, as it was strong in their father…  _ as it was strong in her _ . Luke had tried helping her tap into her abilities to no avail, and it wasn’t until the bridge blew was she able to get a full grasp of the Force.

And what a grasp it was. For one precious moment, she saw everything that is and everything that was. She had seen the exact moment her parents, both sets, first met, and the last time they saw one another. She had seen each spark of life, and the shadow of death as the First Order loomed in on them. She had felt those who were One with the Force, and those who were struggling to stay awake; to stay alive.

It was a horrible thing, and it almost caused her mind to burn in agony. Then Poe, stupid, brave Poe, tried to keep them on the ship. Why didn’t the commander explain the plan?

In any case, as she watched Luke start to walk away, something in her tightened, and she stood. “Luke,” she called out quietly, making him pause and look at her. “There’s another way.” She wouldn’t let her brother die.

“I’ve searched everywhere Leia,” he replied in the same tone.

“No… not everywhere. I was on the bridge when it was blown. The Force, it reached out to me. There’s another way; one that can stop all of this once and for all.” He perked at her words.

“You’ve connected to the Force? What did it show you?” He demanded, causing her to smile sadly.

“It showed me this moment, and it showed me you dying because you poured too much of yourself through the Force.” She reached out and pressed her hand to his forehead, causing him to flicker out of existence. “It also showed me that.”

“Now what?” Poe asked.

“There’s a tunnel leading to a canyon; our friends here will show the way.” She hovered her hand beside one of the crystalline foxes, which purred before bouncing away.

“And you?” Finn asked, realization crossing his features.

“I’m going to stop my son.” Except he wasn’t her son anymore. He wasn’t her sweet little Ben. He wasn’t her baby boy, and everyone knew she was walking to her death.

“General,” Rukla started before swallowing. “It was an honor. May the Force be with you.”

She didn’t wait to see them go down the halls, instead turning and walking out the blasteding to the blasted blast door, noting how the AT-ATs paused upon seeing her. She could only go so far with her cane, and as she paused, the shuttle landed, and out stepped Kylo Ren.

“General Organa, surrender now!” he called out, and her heart ached. How could she have failed her son so much?

“We both know surrender isn't an option for either side,” she said, not raising her voice, instead amplifying it with the Force. She saw Kylo jolt at this and mentally smirked. “What did you tell them? No prisoners? Kill all rebel scum? Your grandfather once had those orders.” she paused, shifting her weight. “Any other rebel, he would've easily killed. But yet, he killed Sidious for Luke. For me, for our mother. For galactic peace. So tell me, who's agenda are you taking over: Anakin Skywalker’s, or Emperor Palpatine’s?”

“I follow no one's but my own,” he activated his lightsabre, but there was no hiding how it shook, or how unbalanced his footing was. “Move aside.”

“We both know I can't do that.” She had no weapon to defend herself with; only her cane and wit. “Come home, Ben. Please.”

Tears, unshed, laid in his father’s eyes. He wanted to, she could tell. But something was holding him back. “Let old things die…” he whispered, and she felt her heart shatter. Ben no more.

Here stood Kylo Ren, grandson of Darth Vader, apprentice of Palpatine, red laser sword in attack position. “So be it,” she murmured. She was not afraid of death.

If it meant being able to follow through with her plan…

Kylo ren started to rush forward, but she could sense that he was slowing down, intending to stop before he could hit her. No. No, that wouldn’t do at all. 

**_There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no Death… There is the Force…_ **

She  _ pulled _ .

She could hear the whispers and the Force wrapped around her once again, and when she opened her eyes, she was standing in front of Luke, who had the most painful expression. “ _ This was by my hand, Brother. Rey needs you still. Don’t give up on her… or Ben. He meant to stop. I wouldn’t let him. _ ”

“What are you doing?” Luke finally whispered. “The Resistance-!”

“ _ Is broken. We need the Chosen One, Luke. We need our father. _ ”

“He’s dead; has been for thirty years!”

“ _ Which is why I’m going where you cannot, Luke. When you first met him, you were under the guise that Vader killed him. I, however, knew I was adopted, but I just didn’t know by who. I can sway his mind, just as you did, if not sooner. _ ”

“He’d try to turn you dark.” Her brother warned in a defeated tone.

“ _ When, brother, have I ever been tempted by the Dark side? _ ”

He let out a weak smile. “Be safe, sister… and tell father I love him.”

She bowed her head and turned towards the whispers of the Fallen Jedi before her. It was time to change history.


	2. Measurements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia finds things are different than the last time she was aboard the Death Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to all of you who commented/bookmarked/gave this story a kudos! I said I'd be back online tomorrow, but this chapter's been idling for a day now that all the edits that I could see are finished, so here it is a day early!
> 
> I do not own Star Wars!

It was disorienting, waking up on a ship that had been blown up some thirty five years ago, surrounded by brave soldiers who gave their life so that she may live. According to the medic, they had jumped to Hyperspace and she had passed out as soon as the jump happened.

Which meant Vader was only a few minutes away from attacking.

“What is it?” the footsoldier who handed her the Death Star’s plans asked.

“Hope,” she murmured quietly. “Prepare for to an attack. I suspect Vader won’t let us go that easily.” He seemed a bit apprehensive, but nodded and walked away, making her heart to clench painfully. She made her way towards the end of the ship, where she saw R2 and 3PO. “You, astromech!” she called, moving towards him. “I have a message for you to carry.”

“ _ R2: Willing to help Princess! _ ” the droid whistled. She smiled and motioned for him to follow her, sensing Vader’s approach.

“Start recording please,” she said, getting a bleep in return. “General Kenobi, years ago you served both my biological and adoptive father in the Clone Wars. Alderaan is in grave danger, and I fear by the time you watch this message, it will be too late and the planet will be no more. It’s my adoptive father’s last wish to have you aide our struggle against the Empire. I regret that I’m unable to tell this to you and my brother in person, but my ship has fallen under attack, and my secondary mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. My primary mission is to bring my biological father back. You already deemed him unworthy, but the Force has guided me to paths very few have ever treaded. Please, do not come looking for me. I’ve placed vital information into the memory systems of this R2 unit, Vice Admiral Mon Mothma will know how to retrieve it.” She took a deep breath, remembering how her brother had explained the next part was what caught his attention. “This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope.” Biting back tears, she wiped her eyes and smiled at the blue and white astromech. “That’s it. Please, when we get to Tatooine, eject both yourself and C-3PO in an escape pod and find a boy by the name of Luke Skywalker, or a man called Owen Lars. They can guide you to Obi-wan.”

There was a small, concerned beep that she ignored to go to the armory and grab a small pistol, tears still burning her eyes. Was it safe to grieve for deaths that won’t come for another 3 minutes? Those in 30 minutes? In 30 hours or 30 days? What about those in 30 years? They were all still alive at the time… Mind determined, she grabbed her holocommunicator and pushed the button for her parents.

“ _ Leia? What’s wrong? _ ” Bail asked, immediately answering.

“Vader followed us. You must get off planet! They’re going to blow it up to prove a point to the resistance!” She said in a hurry. “I’ve sent word to General Kenobi, but it won’t be enough.”

“ _ We can’t just abandon millions to die! _ ” He argued, though he seemed pale.

“I can’t lose another set of parents! Please, leave Alderaan and go to the nearest rebel base!” She begged, tears now flowing freely. “Please… I spent the past thirty five years tearing myself up because I couldn’t do anything when they destroyed Alderaan… I have that chance now, and I’m not going to lose it again.”

“ _ Thirty five years? _ ” Bail asked, tone sharp, though weary.

“The Force is strong in my blood family, father. Even you knew it was only a matter of time until I found out. I’m… I’m going to tell him and hope for the best. When you see Luke… can you tell him I love him, even if… even if I can’t get to know him?” Her lip wobbled again, and she swallowed thickly.

“ _ We’ll get you out of there sweetie, _ ” he promised. “ _ And then we’re going to have a talk about what all this nonsense means. _ ”

“Of course father,” she whispered just as the first attack hit, causing the holocommunicator to go flying out of her hand and smash against the floor into a million pieces. Head bowed, she stood there until the next barrage caused her to stumble, making her head towards the escape pods, where she saw the two droids launch away. “Be safe, old friends,” she whispered, pressing a hand to the glass, the other curling into a fist.

She was going to  _ kill _ Snoke the first time those two met.

There was a small, curious whisp that wrapped around her, making her immediately lock down on any emotions she was outputting. She would say she’s the daughter of Skywalker, but she couldn’t say she was Force Sensitive. Not after what Palpatine did to Luke to try and turn him. He still had the slight tremor on his left hand.

The sounds of boots scraping against the metal grates snapped her back to the present, where she peeked around the corner, spotting the stormtroopers. “There she is! Set for stun!” She  _ really _ didn’t want to be stunned again.

“Wait!” She yelped, setting the gun down and kicking it into view. “No need. I go peacefully; I have nothing to hide from Lord Vader.” She stepped out, hands up, and did her best not to flinch as two came up to her and grabbed an arm each. The troop walked towards the docking bay, where she saw a painfully familiar black figure. “Lord Vader,” she greeted, voice neutral.

“Ambassador,” he replied, though his voice held sinister undertones. “Where are the plans?”

“Destroyed,” she quipped. “You’ve killed my security forces for nothing, I’m afraid.”

“Don’t play games with me, Your Highness!” Right, younger face that wasn’t quite good at keeping secrets. “You’ve willingly admitted that you are a part of the Rebel Alliance. Take her away!”

_ Think, think! _ Her mind was ablaze as she refused to budge.  _ What was mother’s name?! _ “I know what happened to the late Senator Padme Amidala!” she blurted out, and everyone froze as Vader slowly and meanicingly turned towards her.

“Where did you learn that name?” The Sith Lord demanded, hand slowly forming a familiar ‘c’ shape.

“She gave birth, hidden from the eyes of the Emperor. Twins, one being a girl. I don’t know what happened to the other…” she could start to feel the pressure on her throat and did her best to keep her breathing steady, feeling the need to swallow thickly. Black spots were lining her vision and she quickly choked out her next sentence. “But I was given to the Organas to raise as their own.”

“You lie.” Vader’s voice was distant, far off. “Padme and her child died on Mustafar!”

“Lord Vader, she’s going to die if you keep choking her!” The commander -- he was the last clone that was in the Imperial Forces if she recalled correctly -- said, and suddenly the pressure was gone and she found herself falling to the floor. “Take her to medical and have genetics tests done on her,” the man ordered just as she blacked out.

* * *

When she woke, she was in a medical bay rather than a cell. Blinking and looking around, she saw a protocol droid powered off in the corner, though from the clicking, she could tell it was about to come back online. Sitting up, she rubbed her throat.

“Ah, Mistress, you are awake!” she blinked at the silver droid, raising an eyebrow. “Commander Rex assigned me to take care of your needs for your stay. He also asked that I inform him should you wake when he wasn’t here. Shall I contact him?” She nodded, still holding her aching throat. Vader certainly didn’t actively try to kill Luke when he knew they were related; why was she different?

_ Because when you said that, you had no proof aside from your word _ , her mind whispered treacherously.  She accepted the glass of water and patiently waited, well away of the one way mirror off to the side of her room. The commander that saved her walked in, looking stressed. “Nice to see you awake, Your Highness. How are you feeling?”

“Throat hurts,” she rasped out, getting a sympathetic grimace.

“I unfortunately know the feeling. Nasty sith by the name of Ventress. Here, this,” he pulled out a packet and she recognized it immediately as a throat soother, “can help out some.” She took it gratefully and mixed it in her water, staring at the old clone curiously. “How did you know you were Padme Amidala’s daughter?”

“When I was five, I was told that I was adopted. My parents didn’t know who my birth parents were, only that a Sith had gravely injured my mother and that I was orphaned soon after she gave me my name. At sixteen, I searched my DNA in all known records,” she shrugged and took a long drink before laughing hallowly. “Who’d’ve guessed that the woman I looked up to and admired was my mother, and the man the Alliance saw as the last real hero of the Old Republic was my father?”

The silence between them was awkward as he cleared his throat. “Did… your mother, is she…?”

“She’s dead,” Leia said flatly. “I’m not supposed to remember it, but I do. Something,  _ someone _ , sapped her life essence. I know who, but… I can’t take action. I can never take action.”

“Who? Who killed her?” A hand was placed on her fist, and she forced herself to look up and directly into the mirror, where she knew Vader was.

“Palpatine sapped her life to make sure he had the full cooperation of his new apprentice.” she informed before taking a deep breath and looking away. “He tried to kill us too, but he only thought there was one, so all he did was take half of us each. I was such a sickly child because of it. There were times I thought I was going to die.”

It was hard to miss the giant crash from the room behind the mirror. Rex looked sick and had his head in his hands. “You’re right. The second you try to take action, he’ll finish what he tried to do eighteen years ago,” Rex agreed before jumping up and rushing out of the room. “Shit,  _ Vader, no! _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know if you see any spelling errors or if you just want to tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be slow, as I have other things going on, but I would love to see what you guys think!


End file.
